


Dedication

by queenhomeslice



Series: Prince of Lucis, King of My Heart [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, No Romance, Praise Kink, Unrequited Love, Urination, Watersports, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Serving Prince Noctis means letting him use your body however he sees fit.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: Prince of Lucis, King of My Heart [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656907
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.  
> ____  
> Hoo boy, this is super dirty and WAY out of my usual sphere of writing, so be forewarned. If swallowing urine is not something that makes you comfortable, DO NOT proceed. I've written a lot of other vanilla stuff for you to enjoy. I hope I tagged this right--if I missed something, let me know!

Noctis shifts in his seat, crossing his arms and scowling, folding one leg over the other. Gladio pays him no mind, totally absorbed in his dollar store paperback. Ignis is completely focused on the road—it's an hour until sunset, and he’s keeping watch for the turnoff that will take all of you to the haven that’s marked on his atlas. Prompto’s in the front, reviewing the shots he was able to get during your last battle, deciding which ones to keep and which ones to delete. He’s humming to himself, completely occupied. 

So that just leaves you—the only girl in Noct’s retinue. You’re in tune with Noctis more than you’d like to admit—and the prince knows it. You chance a glance at him in your peripheral vision, sighing in adoration at his handsome profile. You know he doesn’t feel the same about you, but that doesn’t stop you from offering yourself to him at any viable opportunity. His power and presence is overwhelming, and you’re just lucky to be allowed near it, taking whatever crumbs of praise he sees fit to give you. Swallowing hard, you lean into his personal space. 

“Are you okay, Noct?” 

He shrugs, muttering, “I have to pee.” 

Far be it from you to suggest wasting anything from his beautiful body. “Do you want me to...take care of it?” 

Noctis turns, perfectly-carved lips turning up in a slight smirk. “You’re such a fucking slut.” 

There’s no denying it—you'd do _anything_ for Prince Noctis. You nod. “Was there ever any question?” You give him everything, even your heart, even though he’s been clear that he doesn’t want that. Your body, however—he takes and takes, and you continue to give, to chip away little pieces of yourself, all in service to him. 

Noctis barks out a laugh. “I mean, go for it. Just don’t spill any.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” You unbuckle yourself from the middle seat and Noctis spreads his supple thighs; you sink to the floorboards, wedging your thick body uncomfortably behind Ignis’ seat. 

The adviser flicks his eyes to the rearview mirror and raises an eyebrow. “Noctis,” he chides. “Really? Here?” 

Noctis clicks his tongue. “Don’t get your panties in a knot, Specs. I just gotta take a leak.” And he snaps his jaw shut and dares Ignis to say anything else. 

Ignis doesn’t, continuing to drive in silence. 

You honestly couldn’t care what the other guys think about you. If you’re useful to Noctis in any way, then you’re serving your purpose, and the rest of the world be damned. 

The prince can’t even be bothered to unbuckle his own belt and unfasten his own pants—but it’s a menial task you eagerly complete with practiced reverence. You maneuver Noct’s thick cock between the fly of his boxers and his unzipped pants and your mouth waters instantly. 

“Go on, then,” Noctis commands. 

“Yes, Highness.” It only feels right to use his title when you’re on your knees in front of him. Licking your lips, you brace yourself on his legs and take his soft length deep into your mouth, brain rendered hazy at the smell and taste of his musk. 

“Shit,” says Noctis, and threads his rough fingers in your hair, gripping hard—you moan around his cock and he pushes you down as far as you can go, until he’s in your throat. 

It’s then that you register the trickle of warm urine start to meander down into your belly, slow at first and then turning into a deluge. You swallow everything that Noctis has to give, without complaint, without spilling a drop. When he’s done, he yanks your head from his cock, keeping his fingers tangled tightly in your hair. 

“Good girl,” he says casually. 

You bristle with the praise, clearing your throat and licking your lips. “Thank you, Highness.” You move to tuck him back into his underwear and pants, zipping his fly and buckling his belt. 

Noctis leans his head back on the seat, letting it loll to the side, settling into a light doze now that’s he relieved himself. You slide back into the middle seat between him and Gladio, fastening your seatbelt. 

Gladio finally lowers his book and turns to you. “You’re gonna die of a broken heart if you keep doing that shit for him,” he says. 

“I know.” Of course you know, you’re not _stupid_. But you can’t help it. You’re utterly dedicated to Noctis, no matter how many times the other guys plead with you to turn your attentions elsewhere. 

The rest of the drive to the haven passes without incident; and when Noctis asks you for your body later, after dinner, it’s all you can do to oblige him, letting another little piece of yourself slip away as you let the Prince of Lucis use you however he sees fit. 


End file.
